Umbrella
by wonderpeachy
Summary: Sepertinya Minghao tidak jadi mencap hari ini sebagai hari sialnya. Wah kenapa ya? /Junhao/slight Meanie!/ Seventeen fanfiction/warning! Yaoi BL


Sore itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, anak-anak sekolah Pledis High School mulai memenuhi halte bis dan juga lobi sekolah yang tidak sempat sampai ke halte bis karena hujan sudah turun. Tapi tidak dengan seorang lelaki manis yang masih betah di dalam kelasnya. Tidak hanya dia saja. masih ada dua anak lainnya yang sedang melakukan piket.

Setelah yang lain sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, lelaki manis itu malah belum selesai menyapu kelas. entah apa yang dilakukannya. Mungkin karena kebanyakan menggerutu masalah tugas rumahnya sama dengan Seokmin yang notabene mencontek tugas darinya. Alhasil, ia sempat dihukum berdiri di luar kelas dengan Seokmin. dan yang lebih memalukannya lagi, saat senior dari klub basket yang selama ini disukainya melewati kelasnya dan tidak sengaja melihat dirinya dihukum diluar kelas. kau tahu apa yang didapat lelaki manis itu melihat reaksi seniornya? dia malah tersenyum mengejek dan hal itu membuatnya ingin membunuh Seokmin di tempat hidup-hidup.

 _Sialan! Dasar Seokmin menyebalkan!_

"Yah Minghao! Kau sudah selesai menyapu belum sih? Lama sekali"

Suara dari pintu kelas menyadarkan si lelaki manis, Xu Minghao. Ia melirik kelasnya yang sudah kosong karena teman-temannya sudah selesai mengerjakan piketnya. Ah, Minghao sampai tidak sadar kalau Chan dan Hansol sudah meninggalkannya. Ini semua gara-gara Seokmin!

"Iya iya! Aku ambil tasku dulu" balas Minghao yang kemudian mengembalikan sapu dan mengambil tasnya. Dari pintu kelas, Seungkwan terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Cepatlah! Keburu Hansol sudah pulang duluan! Ah! Kenapa kau malah membiarkannya pulang duluan sih?!"

Minghao tidak berkata apa-apa dan menyusul Seungkwan yang sudah menuju tangga. Baru Seungkwan ingin menuruni anak tangga, Minghao memanggilnya.

"Seungkwan-ah! Kau lihat payung biruku tidak?!"

Seungkwan menoleh dan memandang kesal lelaki berdarah Cina itu.

"Aku tidak tahu! Sudahlah! Aku tunggu di bawah ya!"

Seungkwan meninggalkan Minghao yang malah sibuk mencari payungnya di saat koridor sudah sepi karena anak-anak sudah banyak meninggalkan kelas.

"Dimana ya? Perasaan tadi pagi aku menaruhnya disini" gumam Minghao sambil menengok kesana kemari mencari payung satu-satunya itu. Pandangannya mengarah ke box payung milik kelas lain tapi tidak ada satupun payung yang tergeletak disana karena memang sudah diambil oleh pemiliknya.

Bahkan ia kembali masuk ke kelasnya karena siapa tahu Seokmin sedang mengerjainya lagi. tapi nihil. Payungnya juga tidak ada disana.

Akhirnya dengan perasaan dongkol karena masalah dengan Seokmin belum hilang ditambah payungnya yang entah kemana, Minghao turun menyusul Seungkwan yang kemungkinan besar sudah pulang duluan bersama Hansol.

Fix Minghao mencap hari ini sebagai hari sialnya. Padahal Minghao ingin cepat pulang agar bisa menonton kartun kesukaannya tapi sepertinya ia akan ketinggalan (lagi) hari ini. Terpaksa Minghao harus menunggu hujan reda dengan anak-anak lain di lobi.

Keadaan lobi saat itu terlihat ramai karena masih banyak anak-anak yang belum pulang dan masih betah bermain dengan teman-temannya. Didalam keramaian itu, mata elang Minghao sama sekali tidak menemukan Seungkwan. Sesuai dugaannya, Seungkwan sudah pulang.

Dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal, Minghao berjalan menuju tempat duduk dan duduk disana dalam diam. Sampai tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celananya bergetar, dengan malas Minghao menjawab tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Haloㅡ"

" _Yah! kau dimana?_ "

Itu Mingyu. Minghao melihat layarnya sekilas lalu kembali mendekatkan ke telinganya.

"Aku di lobi sekolah Gyu"

" _Heh kau lupa? Kita kan mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok sepulang sekolah di perpustakaan_..."

Samar-samar suara Mingyu terdengar karena Minghao sadar akan sesuatu. Minghao lupa kalau Mingyu memang mengatakan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok di perpustakaan yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya itu sebelum Mingyu keluar kelas duluan untuk rapat klub basketnya. Kalau saja si penjaga perpustakaan sekolahnya sedang tidak sakit, mungkin mereka akan mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya disana.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa!" seru Minghao yang tanpa sadar membulatkan matanya.

" _Yasudah kau cepat kesini! Kami juga sudah menunggumu lama_ "

"Tapi hujannya masih deras. Bagaimana aku kesana? Payungku juga tak tahu kemana"

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari bibir tipis Minghao.

" _Hei kau kan masih bisa menerobos hujan. Lagipula hujannya juga sudah tidak terlalu deras_ "

"Apa-apaan? Kau mau aku besok tidak masuk dan tidak ikut presentasi?"

Mingyu berdecak dan membuat Minghao malah makin kesal dengan lelaki tiang itu.

" _Apa aku harus menyuruh Wonwoo hyung menjemputmu dulu ke sekolah?_ "

"..."

Sesaat ada jeda di sambungan telepon itu. Wonwoo hyung ya? Kekasih Mingyu yang dekat sekali dengan Junhui si senior klub basket yang disukainya. Sepertinya Minghao berpikir dua kali untuk menerima tawaran Mingyu. Tanpa sadar Minghao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tidak usah Gyu. Aku kesana saja sendiri"

" _Dari tadi dong. lama sekali kau. Sudah ya aku tunggu! Jangan_ ㅡtut tut tut"

Belum Mingyu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Minghao sudah lebih dulu menutup teleponnya. Dengan sedikit terpaksa ia pun beranjak dari lobi sekolah dan mulai menerobos hujan yang perlahan mulai mereda. Semoga saja hujannya juga cepat reda agar Minghao bisa sampai di perpustakaan.

Tapi sepertinya kenyataan berkata lain. Saat Minghao sudah baru ingin tiba di perpustakaan itu, tiba-tiba hujan kembali turun deras setelah sebelumnya sempat rintik-rintik.

Minghao mempercepat larinya sambil menutup kepalanya dengan blazer sekolah. Ia pun akhirnya berteduh di halte depan perpustakaan dengan tubuh kurusnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Blazer juga seragam sekolahnya basah kuyup. Semuanya basah dan Minghao mengutuk siapa yang mengambil payungnya di saat genting seperti ini.

"Sialan!" umpatnya tanpa sadar. Minghao terduduk sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Di halte itu tidak terlalu ada banyak orang yang berteduh dibanding halte sekolahnya. Hanya ada seorang wanita yang menunggu bis datang dan seorang anak kecil berteduh.

Minghao menatap gedung yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Pasti Mingyu sudah menunggu disana.

"Huh, kenapa harus sekarang sih? Tanggung sekali," gerutu Minghao yang menatap gedung perpustakaan dengan kesal. Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dan Minghao yakin itu pasti dari Mingyu.

 _From : tiang hitam_

 _Heh! Kau dimana sih? Cepatlah sedikit biar kita bisa pulang cepat_

Minghao tidak membalas dan malah semakin menggerutu kesal.

"Ck! Siapa suruh mengurus basket terus. Giliran sudah _mepet_ begini aku juga bisa apa" keluhnya. Minghao pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap lurus ke depan sebentar. Hujannya memang sudah tidak terlalu deras. Tapi tetap saja kan bisa membuat sakit kepala juga. Wah.. sungguh Minghao rasanya ingin hari ini cepat-cepat berakhir dengan semua kesialan yang menimpanya sedari pagi.

Minghao pun sudah mengangkat sedikit blazernya untuk menutup kepalanya dan mulai berlari menerobos hujan tapi tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Minghao mengangkat kepalanya dan membatu melihat siapa orang itu.

Wen Junhui. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir memandang Minghao yang malah kebingungan plus tak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat Junhui tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya sambil membawa payung yang sekarang menutupi keduanya dari hujan.

"J-jun-hui geㅡ"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ya ampun maafkan aku sungguh. Kau pasti kedinginan"

"..."

Minghao hanya terdiam dan terkejut melihat sikap Junhui yang tiba-tiba melepas blazernya untuk dipakaikan padanya.

"G-ge..?"

Sungguh, mendapat perlakuan mendadak seperti ini dari senior kesayangannya itu membuat jantung Minghao meledak. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang sudah berpacu cepat dan juga jangan lupakan rona merah yang menyapu wajah pucatnya.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku.. tadi tak sengaja mengambil payungmu"

Bohong! Sebenarnya Junhui memang sengaja mengambil payung Minghao saat mendatangi Mingyu untuk membicarakan rapat klub basket. Tapi ia tak tahu kalau kejadiannya seperti ini. Sepertinya Junhui akan menyatakan perasaan pada adik kelasnya itu lebih cepat sebelum turnamen basket minggu depan.

Minghao diam. Mencoba mencerna tuturan Jun baru saja. dan tak lama Minghao sadar kalau Junhui lah yang menyebabkan semuanya berantakan. Sampai Minghao harus menerobos hujan yang berakhir basah kuyup sekarang. terserah mau Junhui yang melakukannya pun, Minghao sudah terlanjur kesal dan bersiap untuk menyemprot Junhui yang mengambil payungnya tanpa izin.

"OH? Jadi gege yang mengambilnya? Gege lihat kan aku jadi basah kuyup sekarang? dan besok aku harus presentasi. Bagaimana kalau aku sakit dan tiㅡhmp!"

Terkejut karena tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir pucatnya, mata Minghao membola melihat Junhui yang ternyata menciumnya. Catat! Ini untuk pertama kali bagi Minghao. Jadi saat itu juga ia ingin melepas tautannya, tapi Junhui malah semakin memperdalam ciuman dengan menarik tengkuknya.

Awalnya, Minghao hanya diam, tak tahu cara membalas dan hanya memegang erat seragam Junhui sebagai pelampiasan. Tapi seakan mengerti, Junhui tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan menuntun pemuda manis itu. Dan lama kelamaan Minghao malah terbuai, mengabaikan tatapan seorang wanita dan juga anak kecil di halte itu.

Oke baiklah, Minghao akui sepertinya ia mulai melupakan dimana ingin menyemprot Junhui karena mengambil payungnya. Persetan dengan payung yang sedari tadi diributkannya itu, kini Minghao malah menikmati semua perlakuan Junhui yang membuatnya pusing dan melupakan Mingyu yang mungkin sudah lumutan menunggu di perpustakaan.

Sepertinya, Minghao harus berterima kasih dan tidak jadi mencap hari ini sebagai hari sialnya. Karena hujan dan payung biru tua-nya lah yang mempertemukan Minghao dengan senior kesayangannya itu dalam keadaan yang tidak pernah diduganya.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Huaaa ini apa ;(( gatau buat apaan ini karena cuma iseng XD ini ff gaje juga buatnya ngebut semalam karena lagi iseng kepengen bikin ff oneshoot junhao dan jadilah ini :")

Yasudah, aku cuma minta review-nya ajalah. Boleh kan? mwuehehe

.

.

(Bonus/?)

" _Hell yah_. anak itu kusuruh menjemput Minghao, malah enak-enaknya mencium anak orang di tempat umum" gerutu seorang lelaki berkacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Ia hanya berdecak kesal menatap pemandangan tidak mengenakkan dari lantai lima gedung perpustakaan. Meskipun tertutup oleh payung yang dibawa Junhui, tapi ia tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda Cina itu pada Minghao. Setelahnya, ia berbalik dan kaget tiba-tiba kekasihnya berdiri di belakangnya yang entah sejak kapan.

"Mingyu!"

"Kenapa? Hyung mau juga?"

Wonwoo terkejut bukan main lalu muncul kerutan tipis di keningnya.

"Mau apa maksudmu?"

Mingyu menunjuk Minghao dan Jun sebagai jawaban. Wonwoo melirik sekilas lalu perlahan menundukㅡmenyembunyikan wajahnya yang tanpa sadar mulai memerah. Mingyu hanya terkekeh melihat betapa manisnya wajah kekasihnya itu sekarang.

"Eeeyy ada yangㅡ"

"Ja-jangan bercanda Mingyu! Lebih baik kau cepat selesaikan tugas kelompokmu biar kita tidak pulang kemalaman"

"Aku serius hyung"

Wonwoo mendongak dan melihat Mingyu yang sudah siap ingin menyerangnya tapi ternyata ia malah mendapat sesuatu yang keras menabrak bibirnya. Mingyu membuka mata yang sempat terpejam dan terkejut.

"Cium tuh buku! Makan sekalian!" seru Wonwoo yang kemudian terkekeh melihat Mingyu mengusap-usap bibirnya.

"Hyung~~ jahat sekali ish. Aku kan juga mauㅡ"

"Jangan macam-macam Mingyu" kata Wonwoo. Setelah itu, ia berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Yah! hyung mau kemana?"

"Menyuruh Jun untuk cepat menjemput Minghao" balas Wonwoo datar dan menghilang di belokan rak buku. Mingyu tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Jun dan Minghao dengan menyeringai sinis. _Habis kau, Wen Junhui_ ㅡhyung.

.

.

.

Bae817


End file.
